Our Diabolik Family
by Kuro-Hoharu
Summary: When Yui thinks she needs freedom and has had enough, she finds herself bound tightly to this sadistic world from bonds other than being a sacrificial bride or having eve's blood...it's much,much more...
1. Prologue

**_Our Diabolik Family_**

Title: Our Diabolik Family

POV: First person (Komori Yui)

Intro: I believe I live in a family, no matter how diabolically the members behave. ~ Komori Yui.

_PROLOGUE_

It is said _where you can come back to whenever you want_, is called home. It is also said in unison that _those whom you can come back to whenever you want_ is called family.

However, even if I try to remind myself, I live in a family, I draw the conclusion that I can only _live in a_ family. Not as a part of the family. There are 2 mansions where I am welcome to go to in this place.

One is the Sakamaki mansion.

The other is the Mukami mansion.

Both welcoming me but not letting me go. Both in rivalry. Not for me, no never. They are in rivalry only for my value.

My Blood.

The blood in my body is made special by the heart of the demon king's daughter beating within me. The mentioned daughter being one of the mothers of the Sakamakis.

The vampires in these 2 mansions, after my blood, in a quest, rivaling each other, are definitely beginning to haunt my life now.

When I lived with my father, Komori Seiji, I never imagined such a frightful life was awaiting me. I was brought up with love and joy. I was the apple of my father's eyes. He wished for me to pursue a career in the holy and admirable field of medicine or become a priestess myself. I never had to ask for anything. I was loved by all around me. I used to enjoy singing carols at the church…..

All are just faint memories now. My father has not even attempted to contact me once since I was made the sacrificial bride. At first, it was like hell. My blood leaving my body to be sucked by another individual. I was scared and hated it. I still do, but I slowly came to realize my own masochistic side and am I ashamed to tell how do-M I am.

Vampires.

I am used to them now. I have 10 of them monitoring or sucking from me. 6 at a regular basis since I currently live in the Sakamaki household which consists of 6 vampire brothers.

Shu-san (Eldest), Reiji-san (apparently eldest), Laito-kun, Kanato-kun, Ayato-kun and the youngest, Subaru-kun.

Shu-san is as lazy and apathetic as anyone can apparently ever be.

Reiji-san is extremely precise, perfect, strict and yet unsatisfied.

Laito-kun is just the extremist (pervert!).

Kanato-kun is a 'slightly' unstable person.

Ayato-kun is the self called majesty and possessive friend.

Subaru-kun is a nice but temper-issued person.

The Mukamis are 4 in number.

Ruki-kun, Kou-kun, Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun.

I don't know much about them since the only time I lived with them was when I was kidnapped. All of them are vampires too, but seemingly nicer than the Sakamakis.

It is night already; the Sakamaki mansion is covered in the darkness from the starry sky. As I step out of the main doors to go wander the gardens, the moon shines brightly.

What wonderful weather and the perfect night to change course of path and just roam around the fountain. I turned to go to the fountain instead when I noticed a blonde head disappear in the distance, towards the main gate. It must be Shu-san, since he is the only blonde headed person in this house. Since it was cold I was already dressed in a warm and fuzzy pink sweater, the scarf I got for birthday from Ayato-kun (believe it) and stockings.

I started walking slowly towards the tall and blue sweater clad form of Shu-san. He seemed to be ignorant of my presence since I could be smelled anywhere by a vampire. When he came into complete view, he seemed to be waiting for something or someone by the gate. It was really unusual.

For Shu-san to come out and wait by the gate himself, it must be something really important. It is a Sunday night, so we were not at school. Shu-san to waste this amount of energy on a holiday, either it is perilous, or he has taken a dose of Reiji-san's weird potions.

Suddenly, the main doors creaked again and Reiji-san came out in his warm clothing as well. He was followed closely by a humming Laito-kun dressed identically to Subaru-kun who followed him. Ayato-kun came out looking annoyed with Kanato-kun who was whispering with teddy. Everyone was dressed in a much similar fashion, except for the colors of the clothes. Of course! Everyone had to be wearing scarves and sweaters in this weather! My goodness, me!

"Oi, Chichinashi, come here at once." Ayato-kun ordered. I obliged out of habit.

"Oh, she is wearing the scarf Ayato-kun gave her, ne teddy?" Kanato-kun slowly said.

"Chichinashi, wear it like me!" Ayato-kun ordered me again. I couldn't move. Wear it like him? But how….

"Ayato, please maintain some silence at this hour. It is already 11:00 pm. …..will be arriving soon." Reiji scolded in a stern voice. In reply, Ayato-kun clicked his tongue and looked sideways.

"Too tiresome…" I heard Shu-san say in a low voice.

"AH!~ It is time already! Bitch-chan, don't be scared, nfu~" Laito-kun spoke charmingly.

"Tch! You come and stand here silently!" As soon as Subaru-kun said that, I went and stood by his side silently. What is happening? And why are we all we here so suddenly? In addition, am I so unimportant that I wasn't informed beforehand?

Ayato-kun's eyes kept turning towards me and my scarf time to time. Will he forcefully suck again later? I am already feeling anemic at the thought. Maybe it wasn't a good choice to wear it today.

A car could be heard nearby.

"Silence and behave, everyone." Reiji-san instructed.

I wondered what it was until my eyes went bulging looking at the magnificent limo stop in front of the gate and …..

_PROLOGUE END_


	2. Chapter 1

*I guess Yui was asked, "Motto Hoshindaro?" The intro is the answer to it.*

**_Our Diabolik Family_**

Title: Our Diabolik Family – I 願い (wishes)

POV: First person (Komori Yui)

Recap: Yui tells about her life until now, and tells us about the Sakamaki and Mukami families, more or less. All the members of the Sakamaki household wait by the gate for something special.

Previous chapter: Prologue.

Intro: No, I don't want more. ~ Komori Yui.

**_CHAPTER – I _****_願い_****_(WISHES)_**

I wondered what it was until my eyes went bulging looking at the magnificent limo stop in front of the gate and came out a man with slightly long tresses the same color as Subaru-kun's. His eyes were a bit narrow and wore white and maroon ornate formal clothing.

It was none other Sakamaki Tougou, or to us, known as Karlheinz.

I barely managed to stifle a gasp. It was good that I wore the scarf after all since it did not let my gasp escape much. Reiji-san walked forward and bowed in unison with Shu-san. The others did the same thing as Sakamaki-san stood there lightly smiling. The other brothers did the same, though even more reluctantly. Upon noticing me, Sakamaki-san's smile widened and he came forward and pet my head calmly. The others were surely shocked to see that. Then slowly repulsed.

"Yui-chan, ka? Haha! You look healthier than any previous bride." Sakamaki-san said.

I felt like whimpering but held it in. The feeling of his hand's touch on my head did nothing better to drive away this cold. Instead, fear arose inside me. I could also feel _curiosity_. He backed away and then lavishly walked into the mansion at a small distance. Ayato-kun did not speak but his expression was that of disgust.

"Shu, why did…..he come?" Kanato-kun asked trying to keep his temper in control, hugging teddy very tight. Teddy could suffocate to death and I would have to pay the price. My blood. However, for 'him' to be here, something must be terribly wrong or important. I anticipated Shu-san's answer like Subaru-kun did.

"Ah…..He called 10 minutes ago saying 'it was wonderful'…and such weird stuff. Then he said he'll come here now. Gah!" I swore within my heart since Shu-san never was apparently so irritated.

I looked over to reiji-san. He seemed to be in thought. Slowly, he motioned us all into the freezing mansion and locked the doors after us keeping us under his glaring eyes.

I can't explain how horrible that felt. The fire in the fireplace had extinguished long ago. As we reached the man sitting pleasantly on the sofa, he stood up and re-lit the fire.

"So much for you people…At least you should not depend on me to do this as well!" Sakamaki-san mocked.

Laito-kun hid in the shadows as he almost always would. I wish I could do that too.

"What do you want?!" Subaru-kun spoke in a rough tone. I did not like it in the least, but the situation was one that I was, to say, _stuck in_.

"Today, I especially came here to invite you, my children." Sakamaki-san said in a light tone.

"What?" Ayato-kun said out of instinct.

"Manners Ayato. Tch,Tch. Shu has always been too lazy to take care, but Reiji, as second eldest, you should have kept Ayato in check." He said in a stricter voice. This person changes tones too soon, but still seemed happy. Is it the effect of being left with only 1 wife in a tower out of 3?

I have no way to find out.

"Anyway, I'll be meeting you all again at the royal vampire ball on, say, Monday? Prepare yourselves well and don't mind skipping school. Before I end this very short visit right here, I would like to speak to Yui-chan. Alone." He said again. Exactly how much can he speak if his facial muscles are busy smiling?

But alone with him. A chill went down my spine. Was it safe?

Laito-kun tilted his fedora and left first muttering something under his breath. Shu-san and Reiji-san left next, Reiji-san scoffing.

All the boys left. A feeling of utter uneasiness developed inside me but was soothed as soon as he spoke up.

"Dear child, make a wish. I'll make it come true at the end of the ball. Wish for anything child." Then he serenely smiled.

Wish….did I have any left in this worn out heart of mine?

"Well, maybe….." I muttered.

"I-I wish f-for…..

**_CHAPTER – I END _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Our Diabolik Family_**

Title: Our Diabolik Family – II 夢(dream)

POV: First person (Komori Yui)

Recap: Karlheinz makes a special appearance for once and asks Yui to mouth her dearest wish.

Previous chapter: Wishes.

Intro: I don't know how I bear it, but it is a human instinct to survive. ~ Komori Yui.

**_CHAPTER – II _****_夢_****_(dream) _**

"Dear child, make a wish. I'll make it come true at the end of the ball. Wish for anything child." Then he serenely smiled.

Wish….did I have any left in this worn out heart of mine?

"Well, maybe….." I muttered.

"I-I wish f-for…..my liberty…freedom…please." I managed to stutter somehow.

"Hahaha…..! I'll grant it you by the end of this ball, child. Promise. But let me tell you what could actually happen, my sons would hunt you down and suck you dry, poor child. Dear, I'll grant your wish but make effective use of it even it means to stay at one of the mansion's and make life better for my children.", Sakamaki-san chuckled at my expression. I am very sure I was looking afraid and thankful at the same time. I guess he enjoyed my expressions all the more.

I respect Karlheinz-san, but what ticks me off is the fact that I hold his wife's heart. He is a weird and experimenting guy. None of his sons have gone after him, however.

"B-but, I won't be free then." Yeah! What is better than putting up an argument? I felt that he would chuckle it off or would not bother answering, but I was really wrong.

"My dear child, I won't let any of my son touch you until you choose an Adam." He said rather seriously.

What a relief! But I do not know whether I can trust him or not. After all, he enjoys seeing me in this state no matter how politely he addresses me.

"Is that all?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Haha! What do you want, dear yui-chan?" He asked. Another chill went down my back.

"N-nothing….." I said as I stared down at my feet. It was getting really cold now, even though there was a fire in the fireplace. I somehow felt as if his gaze was intently piercing me, trying to get a reasonable wish.

"I understand dear." He took a few steps back as he said that but a sinister smile graced his face.

"M-may I call t-the others?" There was nothing better than that to try and avoid him.

He nodded at once. I ran up the flight of stairs to the small room where the brothers were assembled. Before opening the door, I heard Shu-san saying something.

"…..maybe…..he just wants something. That man…makes amazing excuses….Ah! She's here."

The door immediately flung open and Laito-kun hugged me tight. "Did he do something to you?"

"No." I replied honestly. After all, honesty is the best policy, but with the Sakamakis, it is the only policy.

"Nfu!~ I was worried sick, bitch-chan!" Laito-kun exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. His grip around my arms hurt me.

"Agh! L-laito-kun!" I cried out as he tried to bite me nearest to where his mouth reached.

"Laito! He is here right now! Have some shame! What a disgrace of an idiot even." Subaru shouted at his elder brother as formed fists. Reiji-san held down Subaru from hitting anything at once. Ayato-kun glared at me and went downstairs. Kanato-kun was chuckling. "Ayato is such a stupid fool, ne teddy? Hahahahah…." At times I wonder how I do manage to live with them! Laito-kun let me go slowly and whispered to me words that I dreaded.

"Be prepared, bitch-chan~" He had whispered.

"Oi Chichinashi! Where has he gone? Did he see ore-sama coming and fled at once! Hahahah….But he would never flee. What did you say to him?" Ayato-kun asked me mockingly as I came into his sight.

What he said was true. Karlheinz wasn't here anymore. He had left me.

He had left me in the hands of these dreadful and sadistic vampires.

I was really glad when I was left alone in my room for the night. Reiji-san had warded off Laito-kun successfully and Ayato-kun said he wasn't in the mood to suck today. He seemed to be sulking internally. Shu-san had vanished somewhere and Subaru-kun had locked himself in his room. Kanato-kun was busy hunting for sweets around the house.

It was an unusual night.

Normally, someone would forcefully suck my blood, embedding more fang marks in my heavily bitten skin.

I was fortunate that Sakamaki-san showed up today. Maybe my wish has already begun to be granted.

I slept comfortably in my bed for once, not bleeding or crying out of pain from some vampire's bite. The bed's feeling has always been warm somehow. I wonder if it will always remain warm in this realm of the cold. I always feel my eyelids drooping heavily and then find myself asleep in seconds here.

I saw my father. He was crying for me. Was I dead? No. I was in a pitiable state but not dead yet. I was scratched and bitten and bleeding from my previous wounds. But he hugged me and accepted his mistake. He took me back home. I was glad once again in my life, I walked away with him. But as I did, I heard a few voices calling out to me…..saying yui again and again. I was walking away but something inside me broke and I started shedding tears as my father dragged me away from their grasp. I could distinctly see 10 male faces glaring at me. All looking at me authoritatively. I found courage to make my father loosen his grasp, but he denied leaving me. Something fluttered past me and I recognized it as the scarf Ayato-kun got me. I forcefully fled from my father towards the 10 people who stood there, their expressions softening. Just as I reached them….

I woke up from my dream. I was crying, I was drooling and I was drenched in sweat and full of fear.

Why would I ever dream something like that? Have I lost my mind? Maybe…

As I pondered, I noticed the time in the clock. 3:30 am. I got up and stretched. I instinctively touched my bite scars and turned around to go to the washroom and wash my face when I heard it.

A slow melody being played at this time.

A beautiful, never-ending violin piece. The sound came from just near my window, where the little chapel-like structure stood in the garden.

Then it hit me. Shu-san.

**_CHAPTER – II END _**


End file.
